Vampire Embrace
by Brighter-Than-A-Thousand-Suns
Summary: The story of Swims-In-Shadows, an Argonian cursed with the disease of Vampirism. Although furious at first, Swims-In-Shadows soon learns the scale of his new powers.
1. The Curse

Prologue

_Sword readied, I skulk through the hallways, ready for a fight at any moment. I can see no one, but I hear the occasional noise. There is something alive in here._

_Turning a corner, the hall opens up to a larger room, this one lit by torches. The sudden light is blinding coupled with my night-eye enchantment. I quickly yank off my helmet and rub my eyes. As they adjust, I see what I have stumbled upon. Daedric boots! I rush over to them and stuff them into my rucksack. The place is filled with gold. Opening a chest I find ebony throwing stars and a pair of glass boots. That man in the inn was right; Galom Daeus is certainly the place to go. And that stupid swit thought it was infested. Stuffing the final item, an old tome with the name "Antecedants of Dwemer Law" on it, into my bag, I turn. There is someone there. Instinctively I raise my dagger, ready to strike. He doesn't move. His eye's are wide with fear, and he is almost naked. "What are you doing?" he hisses at me, "You've got to get out of here! Now! They're coming!"_

_I ignore his warning. "Shut up, swit. I'm taking this stuff and you got a problem with that, you can talk to my dagger about it."_

_He doesn't flinch, "Take it, I don't care. But please, take me with you! They...you don't know what they do!"_

"_Oh shut up."_

"_You fool! They'll turn you into one of them! Oh god, they're coming back!" the naked man lunges for my dagger, I yank it away just in time before stabbing him through the heart. He falls to the ground, but strangely doesn't scream. Instead he talks to me calmly. "Thank you! Now please, finish the job, or they will. They'll eat me alive! Please, please kill me!"_

_I hear movement. Wheeling around, I spot two eyes glinting in the light of the torches. I can put two and two together: the naked man, the fear of this place; this is a vampire I can see. I turn in the other direction and rush out. As I turn the corner a pair of strong hands grab my shoulders. I scream as a pair of fangs dig into my neck._


	2. The Knowledge

"Hey...hey, wake up friend. Wake up." The voice pierced my skull like an arrow. It sounded horrible. Clearly Orc.

"Huh? What going on?" I managed to mumble.

"Thank the gods you're OK. I found you passed out on them rocks over yonder. You were wounded, but I'm a healer by trade, and I patched you up."

I slowly opened my eyes. There was an Orc standing above me. I cringed when I looked at his face. I struggled to sit up. Every part of me was aching, but especially my neck. Looking around, I saw three others near me, a Redguard, Nord and Dunmer. The Redguard had a bow ready, the arrow on it pointed at me. The Nord had his hand resting on the axe on his belt, and the Dunmer stood still, never once looking away from me, not even blinking.

"What...what are you doing?" I asked, feeling the blood draining from my face. "I'm...I'm not a slave, you know. I'm a merchant. An adventurer. A...thief." I gestured to my pack, several feet away. "Look, armor, weapons, I'm not a slave."

"We know that." grunted the Orc, "We're just being safe. What's you name, Argonian?"

"My...imperial name is Swims-In-Shadows."

"Well, Swims-In-Shadows, the reason we're being safe is that we found you outside a well known vampire stronghold with two puncture wounds in your neck. Why they left you outside we don't know, but you have contracted porphyric hemophilia, and it is in its quite advanced stage."

"Porphyric hemo...vampirism! Oh god...oh god...no...you must cure me!"

"Impossible. It's in it's most advanced stage. You've been out cold for two days. It isn't long before you become a fully fledged vampire. The others were reluctant, but I convinced them to let you live. No one deserves to die for something that wasn't their fault. We've all agreed to take care of you, and keep you in check. I am Azuk gra-Muk. This is Sol, Dorian and Balis Mantiti." he said, gesturing to the Nord, Redguard and Dunmer respectively. "Come, we must reach Caldera before the day is out. And before your transformation is complete."

We set off at a quick pace, with Azuk in front and the other three behind me. I carried my bag and strapped my dagger to my waist, very suspicious of these men. As we jogged, Balis attempted to engage me in conversation.

"Of which House do you belong?" he asked. I looked back at him contemptuously.

"I am House Cousin of the Great House Hlaalu. And you?"

"Alas, I am a simple countryman. I joined House Hlaalu merely for protection. I am a humble Retainer. I guess as a House Cousin, you must have a stronghold?"

"That is true. It is just finishing construction now. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I'm just interested, that's all."

"Well mind your own god damned business!"

The rest of the journey was in silence.


	3. The Dream

We arrived in Caldera just as it was getting dark. Outside the gates, out of view of the guards, Azuk stopped me. "We can't have anyone seeing your wounds. It would cause undue panic. We're going to have to pretend you are a slave. We'll tie you up and lead you into Dorian's house. He's agreed to house you for a while."

Despite my protests, they tied me up, making sure the rope covered the wounds on my neck and then took me into the town. There were few people around, but the ones that did see us were told that I was an escaped slave they had found. They pushed and shoved me around the town, eventually pushing me into a small house. Everyone crowded in and shut the door. Dorian's wife was inside. She too was a Redguard, and looked shocked upon seeing me.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, "Slaves are illegal!"

"Don't worry, dear, he isn't a slave. We just had to make everyone think he was. Annette, this is Swims-In-Shadows, he's going to be staying with us for a while." They explained my condition to Annette, and although she was reluctant at first, she agreed to let me stay as long as Sol stayed too, just in case I got out of control. After all was settled, Azuk and Balis returned to Ghorak Manor, where Azuk was given free accommodation due to being an Orc, and Balis too for being with him.

That night I had a horrible dream. I dreamt of a sumptuous banquet spread out before me. I feasted on a particularly choice cut of roasted meat, its aroma making my mouth water. It is only as I cut into the last portion that I saw the scrib larvae squirming inside. I began to cough blood as the larvae begin eating their way out of my stomach. I woke up screaming and clawing at my flesh.

After a brief struggle in the dark, Sol managed to hold me down until a light could be lit.

"Oh god...I'm so hungry..." I groaned.

"Azuk warned me of this. Annette, quickly, go to Ghorak Manor and get Azuk and Balis." When she had left, Dorian continued talking, "Your transformation is complete. You need blood to feed off. You must take my blood. Here, bite into my wrist. I will tell you when to stop."

I was scared. I hated the idea of drinking someones blood, but at the same time I was lusting for it. After a few seconds, I couldn't bear it anymore. I grabbed his arm and bit into it, tearing through the flesh and drinking the sweet, warm liquid. Before long Dorian said to stop, and Sol wrenched my mouth from Dorian's arm.

"Oh...that was painful..." complained Dorian. "But...strangely...it felt good. Do you feel better, Swims-In-Shadows?"

"I...I...Yes. I feel great."

At that moment, Annette arrived back with Azuk and Balis. Then we began to lay plans.


	4. The Anger

For weeks I lived in that house with the five of them caring for me. They each took turns providing blood for me to feed off, and each time they enjoyed it more. One evening Azuk confronted me.

"It was not pity that caused me to save your life, Swims-In-Shadows. My grandfather was a vampire. I never met him, I was raised not knowing, they didn't want me to know. My father, though not a vampire, was...a mutant. He was an Orc, but born with gray skin. He called himself the Gray Prince, but alas, he was killed in the Arena. The Imperial City Arena. When he discovered his vampiric origins, he was shunned. Word spread that I was related to a vampire, and I was shunned too. Just before his final battle, he sent my mother and I here to Morrowind. I must confess, I want...I want revenge. I want revenge on those who have wronged me. Vampires truly are the perfect race. They should rule. It is possible. Together, you and me, Dorian, Sol, Annette and Balis, we'll take over."

"You fool! What are you talking about? I'm a monster! Dependent on blood! I must be free. I must go."

And with that, I grabbed my dagger and strode out the door. I knew exactly where I was heading. I was heading for Galom Daeus.

I made the journey in mere hours, drawn to the place my infection had occurred.

Arriving, I pushed open the doors and drew my dagger. Inside there was a figure. A vampire.

"Child...you have returned to us. We knew you would."

I looked at him, rage flowing through my veins. I slashed with my dagger, striking him across the face. This was an enchanted dagger, he fell to the ground instantly. Dead.

I sprinted through the hallways, seeking the Elder, the one that waited within. I heard noises, the other vampires were following me, but I reached the Elder unmolested. He stood, waiting, a look of expectation on his face.

"My son." he said, "You have suffered much, but it was worth it. You are with us now. We will care for you."

"I didn't want to be a vampire!" I screamed at him, "You turned me into this...this...thing! I want to be free! I'll kill you!"

"My child, you do not wish to kill me." The Elder began, but I rushed at him with my dagger. I struck him through the heart. He began to laugh, but as his limbs began to fall limp, an expression of surprise crossed his face. "Elven steel," I hissed, "Never fails."


	5. The Acceptance and The Plan

I slaughtered them all. By the time I was done, not one was left alive. Although, none of them were truly alive before I killed them. And when each one was dead, I fell to the ground and lay sobbing, wanting to escape this curse. It was then that I realized that I couldn't. I would forever be a vampire. Everyone would hate me. Attack me. Try to kill me. Imprison me.

How dare they. I didn't want to be a vampire. It wasn't my fault. I should be allowed the same rights as them. In fact, I needed more than them. I needed blood. I would be more intelligent then them, I would live for thousands of years. They were so stupid, so archaic, they still kept slaves! Everyone should be free.

"That's it." I said aloud, "I will free them. Azuk was right, the world should belong to us. I will make us a free world. Peaceful. But it won't be easy..."

I stayed in that place for several days, laying out my own plans. People wouldn't want a world ruled by me, but I wanted as little bloodshed as possible. I would have to do it slowly, quietly, stealthily. All for the greater good. I would go into towns, one by one, making friends with people, convincing them to join my cause. Some would become vampires, so wouldn't. We needed both for our cause. The Mages Guild would help me, I heard they were good to vampires. My stronghold would be my base, and the people there would join me. Soon I could infiltrate House Hlaalu. Eventually there would be no need for Great Houses. Anyone who resisted would become slaves, we needed them too, to feed our armies. It would be brutal at first, but eventually people would see the light.

One evening several days later, I went back to Caldera and into Dorian's house. Only Annette was there.

"Annette, I am so hungry. You must feed me."

"But of course, Swims-In-Shadows, but of course. Where have you been?" she asked casually as I bit into her wrist.

"Thinking." I managed to say, my mouth clogged with blood. Then as I finished, I said, "Look, go get the others. I will explain everything then."

Azuk and the rest were down at the tavern. Annette brought them back.

"Azuk, I have spent the last few days at Galom Daeus. I have killed all the vampires there. There will be more of that bloodline around, but that is not important at the moment. I've thought about what you told me. You're right, vampires are superior. We shall take over. I presume the others know about your plan?"

"They do."

"Good. I have devised a plan for us to take over."

I explained to them my plan. "... We'll start with Balmora. It's not too big, not too small, has the resources we need and is near Rethan Manor, my stronghold. Some of you I want to become vampires. The others shall stay human, but you shall serve me. Azuk, I want to give you the gift. Sol and Balis, you two will remain human, and Dorian and Annette, I want you to receive my gift, too. Do you all agree?" Everyone agreed. "Good. But not yet. Now we must go to Rethan Manor. Get your things, we're going in five minutes."

As we walked to Rethan Manor, I continued my plan. "We're going to need money to fund the war effort. Because of this, local merchants will be our first target. If I can infiltrate House Hlaalu enough, they will fund us, but they aren't our primary target. Nalcarya of White Haven, the alchemist, I want to join us peacefully, she shall become part of my thrall. We may bring her back to Rethan Manor. The clothier, Milie Hastien will become a vampire, whether she likes it or not. If she doesn't wish to become one, I'll embrace her and then convince her to join our cause. They're our main targets. I'll also work on getting the Mages Guild and the Balmora sect of House Hlaalu to be on our side, vampiric or not. All of you, however, will stay at my manor. This is something I need to be alone for. We're going to need armor, which would cost too much. I'm sure there'll be people...who no one would notice if they disappeared. Most of the guards are single, and the Dark Brotherhood are after me."

"This is all very well planned out." said Sol,

"Of course. We want this to work. Ah, here's Rethan Manor now. I'm going to go to Balmora, just confirm my stronghold's completion. I'll introduce you all to the staff, first, though."

I took them inside and told my subjects that these people would be staying with us, making sure my face was hidden as I did. Then I told Azuk to make sure they didn't discuss my vampiric nature until I had gotten everyone on our side. And with that, I set off to Balmora. Stage one was about to begin.


	6. The Plan Begins

"Evening, Nalcarya." I said, tipping my hat to her as I walked into the store. I had just found the hat in Nerano Manor, the place in which I had been squatting for the past few months.

"Oh...good evening, sir. I'm just closing up, you wouldn't mind coming back tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid that won't work. I need these ingredients tonight."

She sighed, "Alright, then, what do you need?"

"Vampire dust. Bone meal. Void salts. More vampire dust."

"How much of each?"

"Twenty units of vampire dust. Ten of the others."

"That's a lot of vampire dust. May I ask why?"

"No."

"Fine." she says bluntly, "That'll be...ten thousand gold."

"Phew. That's a lot. How about, I trade you this potion for those ingredients, instead?"

"A potion worth ten thousand septims?"

"More. This potion is worth more then thirty thousand septims. It is the perfect potion for any adventurer. It will constantly heal the adventurer, a similar effect to your "Restore Health" potions, but thousands of time better. As well as this, it will keep them energized, allowing for constant battle for days on end. Finally, it will replenish their magicka, perfect for battlemages. These effects will last for a week."

"Such a potion...impossible..."

"Try it. If you are satisfied, you can take the rest of the potion."

"Will you teach me how to make this potion?"

"Someday, my dear. For now, you take that potion, and I'll take these ingredients."

I picked up the box of ingredients, smiled to Nalcarya, nodded to the guard, and walked out. I had made a good first impression.

For weeks I did this, flirting, chatting, bribing, gaining people's trust. One by one, I told them that I was a vampire. Some reacted better then others. My servants in Rethan Manor were surprisingly willing to give blood, and all eventually agreed with my plan. Milie Hastien was willing to give blood, and several days later was begging me to give her my wonderful gift.

"Swims-In-Shadows, I love you so much." she said one evening after giving blood, "Please, I can't bear it any more. I...I want to be a vampire. With you. For eternity."

"Are you sure? There is still much prejudice against us, you may not enjoy it."

"I don't care. I want to be with you forever, to hell with everyone else."

"Milie...fear not the prejudice. Someday, it won't be like that. Someday we will rule. Vampire will rule all of Tamriel."

"Vampires? It is...it is the way things should be. How do you know?"

"Because I am heading the operation. I am, in secret, forging an army. And we need you, Milie."

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Milie, you know I love you. If you love me, you will trust me on this. You will join my army. And together we shall rule."

Milie was silent for a moment. I was afraid she would get scared and run away and I would have to force the gift upon her. But then she spoke. "Let's do it." she said.

"Not here. At my stronghold."

I led her, through cover of darkness, back to my stronghold, explaining my plan as I did.

"As you know, vampires shall rule. We deserve nice clothing. That's where you come in, you will provide apparel for the army. The cattle shall be clothed, but they will merely have rags that we salvaged from vampires that no longer needed them."

"Who will be cattle?"

"Those who resist. Ah, here is Rethan Manor now. This could hurt, I'm going to drink all your blood, every drop, and just before your heart stops I will bite open my wrist and you will drink my blood. Then for the next three days your body will be dead, but at the end you will re awaken, embowered with the gift of vampirism. We will do it in Sernsi Drelas' house." I entered her house, "Sernsi, this is Milie Hastien. She is one of the first to join our army."

"Pleased to meet you. You are lucky to be given the gift. I haven't been allowed to be given it, yet."

"Bare your neck, Milie, this could hurt."


	7. The Slaves

Milie enjoyed her new life. So did all the others. I continued convincing people, and in two short months, our army had grown to ten. I had given many of the residents of Rethan Manor the gift, along with Dorian, Annette and Milie, and two more Balmora residents, Uryne Nirith and Stargel, as I knew that neither would be missed. The residents of Rethan Manor that hadn't been given the gift had become my "thrall", people who served me with the loyalty of vampires, but were still living. They were useful as a guard during the day, and as cattle, as we had no slaves yet.

The Mages Guild was kind to me. They didn't exactly like my gift at first, but they accepted me as I had been a high ranking Mage beforehand. However, they quickly became addicted to giving blood, too, but I didn't give any the gift. If there were multiple vampires in the Mages Guild, people would think it was a front for giving more people the gift and not join. Of course, it was a front for getting more people on our side, but we didn't want to tell them that just yet. Everyone in the Balmora sect of the Mages Guild regularly gave blood and was sworn to secrecy. I kept up my Mages Guild duties as best I could, but being a vampire made it more difficult. However, it was worth it. I gained ranks, allowing me to command more people, which would eventually mean I could take over the entire Mages Guild. It also provided resources for my fellow vampires, both in gold and items.

The first major success, however, came not in Balmora, but when I was skulking through a cave. It was a similar scenario to the one in which I had been given my gift, however this time I sought slaves, not gold. The cave was called Saturan, and was just north east of Suran. I had just been in Suran convincing the people in Desele's House of Earthly Delights to join the cause. It was simple, I used my charm on the dancers and Helvaine's assistant and convinced them, then told the drunk men that the dancers had agreed. Helvaine saw how everyone was doing it, and also agreed. I told them I would stop off every now and then to drink their blood.

Now, two hours later, I was entering Saturan. I had heard there were slaves there, and I inferred that they would be Argonian and Kajit. Entering the cavern, I was almost immediately assaulted by a Redguard woman. Whether she saw I was a vampire or was simply hostile, I don't know.

She swung her sword at me, I dodged and grabbed her arm and twisted it until she had to drop the sword. Then I sunk my fangs into her neck. I was quite used to drinking blood now, and the rush of that warm blood trickling down my throat was ecstasy. This time, however, I held back. I took a few gulps and then stopped, but remained poised to attack again.

"Pl...please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, please, please..."

"Silence. I will not kill you. Nor will I give you the gift. You will come back to my stronghold with me. You are hereby a slave to The Great Swims-In-Shadows."

"I...I thank you, my lord."

"Silence! You will not speak unless spoken to."

I heard footsteps rushing towards us. I quickly darted back behind the girl and got ready to sink my fangs into her again. Around the corner came a male Dunmer. When he saw me he stopped and raised his bow.

"If you let that arrow fly, I will rip her jugular. She will die instantly. Drop your weapon." I commanded.

He did so. I slid my finger down the not pierced side of the Redguard's neck, paralyzing her body but keeping her head alert. Just as the Dunmer opened his mouth, I rushed at him, jumped, grabbed his shoulders and vaulted myself over him. I landed, spun, and dug my fangs into his neck, too. I did exactly the same to him as I did to the Redguard: took some blood, then told him he would be a slave. Instead of being afraid, this Dunmer seemed angry. I laughed and ripped his jugular.

The Redguard woman screamed. "That is what happens to those who resist." I told her. Her reaction gave me an idea, but I couldn't carry it out yet. I carried on along the tunnel. The tunnel opened up to a large cavern before long, and there was a platform leading down to the cavern floor. On this platform stood an Orc with his back to me. I smiled. Prey. I leapt forward and bit into his neck. The skin was tough, but I was ready for it, having bit into Orc flesh many times.

"Don't move, scum." I hissed, still racist towards Orcs, "You're mine."

I paralyzed him and continued. I felt a bit puzzled. I had hated Orcs all my life, and thought that enslaving one would bring pleasure. It didn't.

Moving systematically through the cavern, I bit then paralyzed every person. No one else resisted, but they were all terrified. The last man I bit happened to be a slaver, and was standing guard outside a pen of Kajiit and Argonian slaves. This infuriated me, so I entered differently. I didn't sneak up, I walked straight at him. As soon as he saw me (Nord fool) he panicked and drew his axe.

He swung downward at me, I dodged, then grabbed the axe and pushed it downward further. Not letting go, his upper body lurched forwards and his head came down. My knee went up and smashed into his jaw. His teeth broke of a few of my scales, but I ignored it. I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him backwards into the cavern wall. His head came back and there was a sickening crunch as the back of his skull hit the rock. I put one hand against his neck, halting his movement, and punched him repeatedly in the face with my other hand. The slaves watched expectantly, hoping I would kill him. I stopped just short of it. I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the gate. After a quick search of his pockets, I found the key and unlocked the gate. I reached for the nearest slave and unlocked her bracer. Before she had the chance to thank me, I swung the bracer around and put it on the Nord, snapping it shut and locking it.

"What's your name, Nord?" I demanded. Woozy, his response was slow and slurred.

"I...ahm...Thor...olf...son of...Jarrolf..."

"Well, Thorolf son of Jarrolf, you are now a slave to the Great Swims-In-Shadows."

And leaving him baffled, I unlocked the rest of the slave's bracers.

"My friends!" I said the the freed slaves, "A new order is arising! We are creating a world free from slavery, free from hatred, from racism. A world where nothing is impossible, no one has to ever say goodbye. A world...of vampires. I am a vampire, and I am raising an army of both vampires and vampire thrall, and with them we shall rise up against the false gods and leaders and rule! I am always looking for followers, we need vampires, we need people to join the thrall, and for now we need slaves, however someday we won't. Who will join me in the fight against this false rule?"

There was silence. For a moment I feared they would rush forward and attack me, but then a male Kajiit stepped forward. "I will join you. Either in your thrall or as a vampire, I will serve you. You freed me from these bonds, I am forever in your debt."

"What is your name, my friend?" I asked,

"I am ja'Mann"

"ja'Mann, for being the first to volunteer, your future will be prosperous. Welcome to the brotherhood. Bare your neck and brace yourself; this could hurt."

I bit into his neck and drained all his blood. Just as his heart began to falter, I bit open my wrist and allowed him to drink. He smiled at me, then fell to the ground, dead.

"He shall re awaken in three days with all the powers of a vampire. Who else will join me?"

"I...I don't want to be a vampire." spoke up a female Argonian.

"Fear not, you needn't become a vampire. Along with vampires serving me, I need a thrall, a group of men and mer with the loyalty of a vampire but without our losses. We need them as spies, as merchants, as guards. You needn't be a vampire to serve us. Will you join me?"

"I...will."

All the others agreed to join the cause, but I only embraced one other, a male Argonian named Lameeus. After that I had everyone, both slave and friend, follow me back to Rethan Manor. The two embraced mortals were carried on stretchers by four of the new slaves. I now had another six slaves, two more eventual vampires and four followers who would eventually become my thrall. I also looted the cave and found an amount of relatively good items: some skooma, some scrolls, some alcohol and the weapons and armor of my new slaves.


	8. The Harem

The journey back was uneventful; I armed my followers with some of the weapons their former masters had held, and I gave them nice clothing to replace the rags they had been wearing, giving the new slaves the rags instead. The slaves were kept in the middle of our small party and were kept in check by my ever-so-grateful followers. When we arrived back at Rethan Manor I had the embraced mortals put into the house of Uvren Tures. He was a vampire and would keep an eye on them, as would Stargel, also a vampire and was living with Tures. I then assigned a slave to each house, keeping the Redguard and Bosmer women for last. They stood outside nervously.

I looked up at the sky. It was getting light; sunrise would be soon, so I commanded the women inside and took them upstairs. "Remove your clothes." I commanded. They looked nervously at each other,

"What?" the Bosmer asked.

"Remove your clothes." I said, a bit more forcefully. After looking nervously at each other again, they slowly removed their clothing. When they had done that I put the clothes in the cupboard and then inspected their bodies. "Hm...not bad. Not bad at all..." I muttered, "You two are the first two members of my harem." I said, "You will be exempt from blood contribution, and will not be embraced. You will not be touched by any of the other vampires, slaves or thrall. You will live up here, and each night I shall choose one or both of you to lie with me. You shall do as I say, and will not leave here. I hope in time you will learn to accept, perhaps even enjoy, your new life. I will have this room stocked with books, certain clothes and alcohol, and you are free to do what you will when I am not present. You will be brought food. Do you understand?"

They nodded slowly.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are still many things to be done before morning comes fully." When I reached the ground floor I said to Hlodala Savel who was also a vampire, "Don't let them leave. Take them food three times a day. They are to be treated well."


	9. The New Luxuries

It was nearing dawn, so there was little I could do outside, so I called a few of my thrall. "Currently my fellow vampires and I are stuck inside during the day, and we're unable to move from building to building as the sun would burn us as we did. I want you three to go to Balmora, or any other town, and acquire lots of cured guar hides. Then you will stretch them over the buildings and walls to create a sort of a roof so that the vampires can travel freely around the property during the day. Do you think you can do that?"

"Guar hides are very expensive these days," said one of the three I was talking to, "And you'll need a lot for this. I can get a bit of a discount, but it will still be very expensive."

"Hm...good point. We probably don't have enough money, guar hides costing what they do...OK, I want you to find a merchant who can provide the hides, and then I will convince him to join our cause. Here, take some gold for your travels. Good luck." I gave them gold and they went on their way.

Meanwhile, I had several of the slaves build a wagon. The wagon was relatively spacious, and would be to carry me around in the day time. It was covered on all sides, with a door and curtains covering the door, and was stocked with alcohol, clothes, bedding, cushions, and other essential supplies. It was large enough for me and three others, be they thrall, fellow vampires or members of my harem. There was also a seat on the roof for a member of my thrall to sit and keep an eye on the slaves or animals pulling the wagon.

Pleased with what my night's work, I went upstairs and enjoyed a few bottles of flin with my girls. Just as I was considering resting I heard a call downstairs for me. Sighing, I stood and went downstairs. The Mages Guild Journeyman, Galbedir, was standing there, with two of my male vampires eying her hungrily.

"She is one is us." I said to them, slightly coldly. I had always liked Altmer females. "Galbedir, what are you doing here?"

"I apologize for the intrusion, my lord-"

"You are not a slave. Do not call me lord. We are equals. Call me Swims-In-Shadows."

"Swims-In-Shadows, there are rumors of a woman who could greatly help our cause. She is is apparently a two thousand year old vampire, and has harnessed vampiric power beyond that of anyone else. If you could convince her to join our cause, your power, and perhaps the power of your other vampires, would grow substantially."

"Where is this woman?" I asked,

"I hear she is residing in the Halfway Tavern in Pelagiad."

"Thank you for this knowledge, Galbedir. I will journey to Pelagiad as soon as my wagon is completed. Can I offer you some Sujamma before you return to Balmora?"

"Oh, go on then." she said, smiling. Altmer can never resist Sujamma.


	10. The Attire

Two days later my thrall that I had sent to find out about guar hides had still not returned. I decided not to wait, as I was fearful that this woman would leave the Halfway Tavern. I had had two pack guar bought the day before, so I had them hitched up in the early hours of the morning, and then chose two members of my thrall (Sol and Balis, the first members of my thrall), one slave, one vampire (Milie Hastien) to come with me. We were all armed and clothed, and at five in the morning we set off, me and Milie in the wagon and the others outside.

Just as the wagon was pulling out of the gates to my stronghold, there was a knock on the door. In came Nalcarya.

"Swims-In-Shadows, could I please get some of the slaves blood?" she asked,

"Why?" I asked. She wasn't a vampire, she didn't need blood.

"I'm working on something that could make blood drinking slightly less...cumbersome. I'll explain when you return. Can I take a small vial worth of blood?"

"Yeah. Take it from any of the slaves, except for the ones in my thrall. If you need more, try to avoid taking too much from any one slave. You don't want to weaken them too much."

"Thank you, Swims-In-Shadows. Good luck."

She got out of the wagon, and we continued.

We made the journey in about six hours, during which time Milie and I drank some Shein and began to discuss our plans.

"We have a general sort of dress code at the moment; slaves wear rags, thrall and vampires wear armor or nice clothes, but I was thinking, I think we need a more specific dress code. Laboring slaves wear one thing, blood giving slaves wear another, thrall guards wear a specific type of armor, vampiric warriors wear a different type of armor, that sort of thing." Milie explained.

I smiled, "Milie, this is why I love you." I took out a piece of parchment, some ink, and a quill, "What do you think each one should wear?"

"Well, I think that general vampires, ones that don't have a specific position or role, should simply get nice robes and clothes, known to the tailors as 'exquisite' clothing. I can make or order that. I think male vampire warriors should wear different armor to female vampire warriors. Male vampires should wear armor that shows stealth, or power, or invokes fear. Female vampires should wear armor that shows their beauty, yet still shows power. Female vampires that aren't warriors should wear similar sorts of things, but with less emphasis on the show of power."

"Where will we get this armor?"

"There is a woman known as Lady Qarla. She specializes in this sort of thing. Her clothing is known often as "Gothic". I also heard that Meldor the armorer recently imported "Amazonian" armor. Both of these things are likely very expensive, but they would be the best for our female vampires, I think."

[Author's Note: I'm not a goth.]

"You are truly brilliant, Milie. What about the male combat vampires, though?"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen any armor that would suit it perfectly."

The answer came within a few minutes. The wagon door was wrenched open and a person completely clothed in black armor leapt in. They threw a dart at me, and I dodged just in time. They then drew a short sword and leapt at me. Again, I dodged just in time and grabbed their shoulders. Milie darted forward and wrenched the person's helmet off and sunk her fangs into their neck. The person, a male dunmer, let out a gasp and struggled wildly. I had Milie release him and I threw him onto the floor. He looked between Milie and I, his eyes wide with fear. Clearly he hadn't been expecting this.

"Who are you?" I demanded sharply.

"I have no name." he replied, stubbornly.

"What is your title?"

"I have no title."

"Who are you working for?"

He was silent. I repeated my question, a little more angrily. He HAD tried to kill me.

"Answer me, assassin, or I will feed you to my vampires!"

He smiled. "The Dark Brotherhood bids you hello, Swims-In-Shadows." There was a flash of fire, and he collapsed, his face and hand charred. He had committed suicide. After contemplating all this, I picked up the man's helmet.

"Milie," I said, "I think we've found our armor."


	11. The True Vampiric Power

For several weeks I lived in that tavern. The inn keeper didn't mind. Everyone who had been in the inn became a slave, a vampire or a member of my thrall. Shalel taught me. She taught me everything she had learned in her two thousand year life. She taught me to control the elements, to mold them to my every whim. She taught me how to summon the very armies of the dead, to create walls of corpses. She taught me how to steal spells from people, and to siphon their magicka into potions. Nalcarya was a master alchemist and had taught me a lot, but Shalel taught me even more. Shalel taught me to craft poisons, to make solutions to burn people, potions that would summon creatures when thrown at the ground, even to bottle sunlight, a lethal weapon against any vampire. But the best spells were the metamorphoses. Shalel taught me how to morph into animals. Into bears, into bats, into wolfs, into cliff racers, and many more. Stealth was very important, and she even taught me how to turn myself into a mist. I practiced on the residents of Pelagiad, mainly the ones in the inn.

By the end of my training, I had learned dozens of new spells, gained three new vampires, four slaves and three new members of my thrall. All of them returned with me, except for Shalel, one vampire, one thrall and one slave. Shalel vowed to join my cause, and my vampire, slave and thrall stayed to keep an eye on the town. They were ordered to lay low, and make sure no one found out. We didn't want the town living in fear.

Yet.

We returned to Rethan Manor, without too much trouble. The manor was getting too crowded, so I took several of my vampires, thrall and slaves to the Balmora Mages Guild. People saw my wagon, but they assumed I was a noble and did not cross us.

Just before we returned to the Manor, I grabbed the helmet of the Dark Brotherhood assassin and told Milie my plan. Together we entered the shop of Meldor the Armorer.

Milie strode purposefully over to the guard, yanked off his helmet and before he could react, sank her teeth into his neck. Meldor gasped, stepped back and grabbed a sword with shaking hands, but I was too quick. I shot a mind control spell at him, and he immediately relaxed. I dropped the helmet onto the table.

"Can you duplicate this?" I demanded. He looked at it with glazed eyes.

"I can try. It won't be easy."

"Do it."

As I walked out of the shop, I was spotted by an old friend. Well, not really a friend, but we had known each other for several years.

"Ah! Swims-in-Shadows! I haven't seen you in months! How are you?" he called, making a beeline for me. I swore under my breath. He didn't know I was a vampire. I tried to pretend I didn't see him, and made for my wagon, but he stopped me.

"Swims-in-Shadows, is this your mistress?" he asked, gesturing to Milie. "She looks like a good lass- her eyes? Oh god, Shadows, she's a vampire!"

I acted on impulse. A swift backhand slap across the face knocked him to the ground.

"Shadows!" he gasped, through a mouthful of blood, "How could- you're one too! By the Nine, you're a vampire!" he stumbled to his feet and ran away, across the plaza. I nodded to Milie, who drew her bow and readied an arrow. With another nod from me, she let the arrow fly, striking the man in the thigh, crippling him. The next arrow struck him in the head, killing him.

"Leave his body for the dogs, and let's go. This sunlight isn't exactly doing wonders for my skin."


	12. The Rumors

_Terror stalks Balmora. Something hides in the shadows, praying on anyone alone. Bodies are being found in gutters and shops deserted. The Hlaalu guards are helpless, finding more of their own squadron dead every day. Houses are being looted and bodies robbed. Every night the attacks increase. It is a vampire; of that we are sure. Almost every morning, the bodies are drained of blood or their jugulars ripped._

_News of these attacks had spread far and wide. Tourism to Balmora has come to a complete halt, even free lance adventurers are generally leaving it alone. The few, cocky, ones that do go there are often found dead in their inn the very next morning. Others disappear completely, but that has been attributed to cowardice. No one can be trusted, not even the guards. At Fort Moonmoth, the mood is just the same, but there is talk of hiring some Ordinators to hunt down these vampires._

_A vampire of this caliber hasn't been seen since the legendary vampire of the Imperial City in Tamriel, hundreds of years ago. There are rumors that this is the same vampire, but records indicate he had been found and killed, by none other than Ordinators imported from Vivec._

_There is, perhaps, one other hope. A local noble, lord of Rethan Manor. A high ranking member of House Hlaalu, he has always been a prestigious vampire slayer. Over thirty known vampires were slaughtered on the dagger of this adventurer, and although he may have aged many think he still has it in him. It has been suggested that the guards enlist the help of this rich noble, but they seem too proud. This reporter thinks that Radd Hard-Heart should swallow his pride, and contact the noble. But, you know Nords, especially the ones in power; they will never listen to anyone. This is Gaenoth Fargor, reporting._

"Huh." I said, having been reading aloud, "Would you look at that? Gaenoth did all he could to refrain from mentioning that I was an Argonian. Racist swit. Gols, I want that man killed. Actually, make him a slave. I'd like to knock some sense into him." There was no reply. I lowered the Black Horse Courier, looked around the table. "Gols?"

"Vampire...slayer?"

It was then that I noticed every vampire in the room was staring at me, thunderstruck.


	13. The Bloodworks

"OK, yeah, in the past I did kill some vampires. That was before I became one and realized our abilities. I was ignorant!" I yelled the last part at the other vampires, many of which were getting ready to kill me.

"Why did you never tell us this?"

"I was an adventurer. Most decent adventurers have killed the occasional vampire. It's hardly the peak of my achievements. Really. Milie, how could you turn against me like this? And you, Thaven! Look, I love you all. And listen, I killed clan vampires. Those vampires are scum. They hide in caves, they don't take what is rightfully theirs. They deserve to be killed, even if we are vampires."

Milie retracted her fangs. Everyone began to calm down, all except Thaven.

"I don't care what bull you tell these vampires, but I know who you are, Shadows. And I will not serve one who would kill his own kind!"

With that, he stormed from the room.

"The sun's coming up." I said bluntly, "He won't last long. I'm going to bed. Oh, and Azuk? Can you find out about purchasing Ghorak Manor? There was an article in the Courier about the Orcs moving out."

As I walked up the stairs, Nalcarya came running up to me.

"Lord, I've discovered something. You remember the blood I wanted, several months back? Well, I've made a breakthrough! I've learned how to bottle blood! One flagon will be enough for a single feeding, so when you go on long journeys you'll simply be able to take a few bottles. Here, I have a bottle for you to test."

She produced a large bottle filled with blood. I called ja'Mann over. I tossed him the bottle. "Drink this." I instructed. He looked at it strangely, then drained the bottle. As the last drop went down his throat, his eyes lit up.

"Amazing! It was...blood! And warm, too!"

"Nalcarya, you have done well. ja'Mann, Nalcarya, get three slaves and rig them up to be constantly filling these bottles. But don't let them die. This should be top priority."

I went into my suite, taking two of my girls to bed with me. By the time that I came back down that evening, Nalcarya and ja'Mann had set up the bottle filling system. The slaves had pipes running from their wrists to a large vat that Nalcarya had enchanted in the same way she'd enchanted the bottles. The system was set up in our armory: the building that used to be Avron Gols' house. Avron had joined my thrall, and generally traveled, seeking out people that could be useful to the cause.

I went to see the set up. The slaves were strapped to chairs, pained looks on their faces.

"This is cruel! Treating us like cattle is bad enough, but now you turn us into some sort of factory?" screamed one of the slaves, a woman, at me. ja'Mann raised his hand to strike her, but I stopped him.

"My dear, this is not supposed to be some sort of factory. This isn't supposed to be unpleasant for you. But we vampires need a source of blood. I want to make this as pleasant as possible for you, so I will have this adjusted to make it easier on you. We'll get more comfortable chairs, you will be fed well and exempt from any labor. Blood giving will be done in shifts, so I have six other slaves working as well. You will have blood taken for eight hours a day, and then you'll get to rest for the remainder."

"You are evil." said another slave bluntly.

"No. Just different." I replied, walking out calmly and giving ja'Mann orders as I did.

I had planned to traverse Balmora that night, touch base with my spies and thrall, but just as I was leaving the estate with Azuk and Stargel a bat flew towards us. It circled for a minute, gradually flying lower and lower before turning back into one of my spies.

"What is it, my friend?" I said softly,

"There are rumors, milord, that a man by the name of Cosades seeks you. It's apparently quite urgent."

"Very well. I shall go there soon. Thank you, my child. Please, rest inside my house."

"Thank you."

We set out for Balmora. It would have been quicker to fly, but Azuk preferred walking. Orc, even vampiric ones, have never liked heights. As we walked, I drank a flagon of blood, and the two confronted me about it.

"I just don't know, Swims. It seems so...evil. We're exploiting them enough already, but to do this to slaves just doesn't seem like you." said Stargel,

"I agree, I don't much like it either, but blood has always been a problem. With our ranks swelling, we need more and more blood, but we haven't gained enough slaves. In the past month, we've had three slaves die from vampires consuming too much blood. With this system, the blood flow will be even and constant. It'll also mean we don't have to take slaves with us on long journeys."

"There's got to be a better way, though." said Azuk, "If Nalcarya managed to enchant these bottles, couldn't she find some substitute for blood?"

"I wish. I'll talk to her about it, but I can't promise anything. Now hush, the gates of Balmora approach."


	14. The Blademaster

_I was in the bar, enjoying a bottle of sujamma, a bit of skooma mixed in. I had been there most of the night, drinking away my troubles. They said I was wanted. Me, an old man with a skooma problem! What could the vampire, whoever he was, want with me?_

_Things hadn't been going so well lately. One of my agents, an Argonian who'd been sent by the Emperor himself, had failed to return from one of his missions. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal, the Blades lost low ranking members all the time. But his past was shrouded in mystery, and he'd been sent because the Emperor had thought him to be the Nerevarine. I'd been doing some research into this myself, and I was now certain of it._

_If this agent had died because of me, not only would there be no one to stop the Blight, but it would be my fault!_

"_Another bottle of sujamma," I called softly to the inn keeper. It was late, most of the rowdiness had settled down, there were only a few people left, most of them like me; bitter old heroes, alone, drinking away their sadness._

_By the bar was a dark haired Bosmer, bent low and drinking bottles of flin. He'd been there most of the night. Three tables away was a Dunmer, drinking mead from a flagon the size of his head. I'd watched him, he had only been here an hour or two. There was a small, wiry, Kajiit in the corner. He was wearing a set of Chitin armor and there was a wakasashi hanging from his belt. Probably an assassin._

_The tavern door burst open. Two men strode purposefully in, an Orc and a Redguard. They strode toward me. Their eyes were strange, but I didn't get a good look. The Orc grabbed me and dragged me towards the door, knocking over tables and chairs. I kicked and fought, but it was no use. Leaning against the doorway was an Argonian in fancy clothes. He seemed familiar, but then the Redguard cracked me over the head with my bottle of sujamma, and all went black._

_I woke up as they were carrying my out the city gates. I had a dagger on my belt..._

_In one fluid movement I grabbed the dagger and slashed the Orc across the face. He dropped me, and I ran._

"Heal that wound, Azuk." I ordered, watching Caius Cosades sprint pointlessly away, "Stargel, when he's healed, you two catch up."

I broke into a run, jumped and morphed into a bat and began pursuing Cosades. He was running, but was rapidly tiring and his steps became more and more out of line, until he simply collapsed, panting. I dived, transforming back seconds before I landed in front of his weak, pitiful body.

"Caius Cosades..." I said slowly, "It's been a long time."

He raised his head and saw who I was, "Shadows!" he gasped, "You're the vampire that's been terrorizing us! Please... we can cure you..."

"Silence you old fool! You cannot cure that which is not a disease. I have become greater than you could ever imagine! Achieved things you though impossible!"

"No... No, Swims-In-Shadows, you haven't." he said, his voice filled with a new strength, "You've brought pain, misery and death. You are evil!" his voice rose to a scream, "You are the Nerevarine! You are the chosen one! You-" I smacked him across the face, knocking him back down. He spat out a mouthful of blood. "How dare you?" he said, trying to get back up, "I saved you. I took you in. I gave you a home, I gave you work, and you disrespect me like this? I ought to kill you right now!"

"Kill me? In case you haven't noticed, old man, I'm the powerful one here; you're the pitiful, decrepit slug, I'm a fucking vampire!" I unbuckled my rapier and threw it at his feet. "So do it! Kill me! Stab me through the heart, slice off my head!" I ripped off my cuirass just as Azuk and Stargel approached. "Kill me, you swit!" Cosades picked up the rapier and pulled it from its scabbard. Shaking, he pulled himself to his feet and readied the sword. Stargel and Azuk went to kill him, but I stopped them, striding towards Cosades.

"You want to kill me? Kill me!" I roared.

There was a clatter as the Blademaster dropped my sword, weeping,

"No mortal can kill me." I told him, "The gods would not allow it."

I knocked him out. "Keep him in the basement until I decide what to do with him." I ordered, picking up my rapier and cuirass and striding back home.

The Nerevarine? The Chosen One? What was that drunk old man talking about?


End file.
